User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 9
Vandalizing White's House Today was Saturday, September 8, 8:00 PM. I've been thinking about what Derek told me the other day. He was right about having to cut my ties with Alex. If I keep going down this path, I might end up in juvie or in a worse situation. All I know is that I'm going to have to find a time to tell Alex this and hopefully he'll see some sense. Of course, I'm talking about Alex here. Since when does he he ever see any sense? I was hanging out with my friends in our usual hangout, the old abandoned house in Rocksnorth Bay. We were smoking cigarettes in the master bedroom, talking about what Derek said I had to do. "Do you really think that Alex will let us off the hook when you ask him that?" Cody asks while inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "We did a good job with the prank last month with the teachers and laxatives, didn't we?" I asked him. "But this is Alex McCormick that we're talking about, C-Money. If we tell him that we're through with his plans, then he might as well beat us all up to where we end up in a coma or kill us. And I don't want to die before I lose my virginity", Cody stated outloud. "Nice of you to think about yourself for once", Jill sarcastically replied. "I thought you already lost it to that boy last summer", Markel joked. Cody was about to punch Markel when Bradley stepped in and said, "You two play along or I'll tie you up and leave you in the attic all night long". "What do you think Bradley? What should we do?" I asked him. "Well, we could all end up in juvie if we continue doing what he tells us to do. And if we don't do what he tells us to do, we'll get beaten up. I'll take my chances with getting beaten than going to juvie", Bradley replied. "Markel?" I asked. "I say we do it. At least after one more job", Markel stated. "Jill?" "What they said", she agreed. "And Cody, seeing that you're the only one who wants to continue doing Alex's dirty work", I said. "I have an awesome face and awesome hair. I don't need to get them ruined", he stated. "It's four against one. We're going to do it. At least after one more errand for him", I told him. As soon as I said that, there was a loud knock on the front door downstairs. Next minute, I heard the door kicked in and a rough voice saying, "Anyone home". Sure enough, it was Alex's voice. "Up here", I shouted. He stomped his way up the stairs and walked right into the master bedroom. "There you guys are. Nice set-up. Not a bad place to hide away in if the police are after you", he stated. "What do you want Alex?" I asked him. "I got another job for you guys to do. You did well with the prank last month. Now it's time for another job. I figured it was time for someone to teach Principal White a very good lesson". "Oh, the irony", Cody muttered under his breath. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him. "Why don't you all go into my van? I'll imform you along the way", he stated. We all stomped out our cigarettes and went outside the house. Right before we got into his Burrito, he looked at me and said, "Give me a cancer stick". I took out my pack and handed him one. He took it and lit it. "I haven't had one of these in a long time", he said as he inhaled the smoke, then exhaled. "Ride up-front with me", he said. I got into the passenger seat while the rest of my friends rode in the back. He started up his engine and started to drive. "How about some music?" I asked him. "The radio's broken", he told me. "So what are we going to do to Prinicpal White?" I asked. "There's some spray paint underneath Jill's seat, some slingshots underneath Cody's seat and eggs underneath Bradley's seat. We're going to vandalize White's house", Alex said proudly. "And why are we going to do that, if you don't mind explaining?" I asked. "You ask too many questions", he exclaimed. He then continued. "White has been trying to find ways to get me arrested. One of those times, he tried to find drugs in my locker and also tried to claim that I stole this van from someone. This is my dad's. He don't mind as long as I keep beating and threatening me....Haha. Anyway, I feel it is time to teach dear Principal White a very educational lesson". "But won't he suspect that it was you that vandalized his place?" I asked. "Not to worry, I'll tell him that it was you five that did it", he stated. "FUCK NO", I yelled in his ear. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have someone who will vouch for me. It will all be linked to the Greasers. I swear it will be", he stated. "Listen Alex, we need to talk when we're done with this job", I told him. "Really, because from how I see our relationship I'm the one that does all the telling", he stated. "Alex, I'm asking for you to listen to me. No one doesn't have the balls to do so and I'm sitting up front with you even though you scare the shit out of me. Look, we really need to talk after this last errand. So please, just listen for once". "Alright, after this mission we'll talk. Meet me back at your haunted house hangout when you finish so you can tell me what you want to tell me", he agreed. "Good", I said. After a while of talking, we finally made it to White's house. We all got out of the van and walked onto his front lawn. "Isn't he out of town for the weekend?" Jill asked Alex. "He's down in Vice City visiting his sick mother. Poor woman, giving birth to such a loser of a man", Alex commented. He then started to hand us each a carton of eggs, a slingshot and spray paint. "Aren't we too old to be using slingshots?" Bradley asked. "It's popular in some of the other schools in the country and it will help you destroy some of the windows on the second floor", he stated. "You want us to egg and spray the house and smach the windows?" I asked Alex. "Perfect plan. I'll be waiting", he said as he went back into his van and drove off. "Let's hurry and get this finished", I told my friends. "So who does what?" Cody asked me. "Jill and I will handle the windows on the second floor windows with the slingshots. Bradley, you handle the eggs and toss them in the window after we smach them. Markel, handle the graffiti. Cody, if the cops come for any reason, alert us", I stated. We all started to do our jobs. "You think the cops might come?" Jill asks. "Knowing that someone might see us or Alex might tip the cops off to get us arrested, we will be definitely be expecting cops to show up", I told her. "You think Alex will try to turn us in?" Bradley asks. "It's possible. He might think that we are trying to get out of his reach", I told him. "But we are", Bradley said. "Exactly", I told him. "So we're going to have to speed this thing up then", Jill suggested. "Exactly", I told her. We both started to shoot pepples up at the windows while Bradley started to throw eggs into the busted windows. Things were started to go well. It was all perfect at the moment until we started to hear sirens coming down the road towards the house. "COPS! COPS! COPS!" Cody yelled. "Oh shit", Markel said. "EVERYBODY OVER THE BACK FENCE. WE'RE USE THE SHADDOWS IN THE ALLEY FOR COVER", I shouted to my friends. We ran through the backyard and to the 6-foot wooden fence. It was too big for us all to climb over without help, so I had to boost them over the fence. Once Markel, Cody and Jill were on the other side, I helped Bradley over the fence to where he could help me up the fence as well. I grabbed his arm and he helped me up and over the fence. Once we both fell to the ground, I took a peek through a hole in the fence to see the police coming in the backyard looking for us. "Okay men: shoot first, ask questions later", the lieutenant ordered. The next minute, they are shooting off rounds from their revolvers and glock pistols. "Go, go, go", I whispered to the others. We ran very quietly through the shaddows of the alleyway without knocking over a trashcan. While in the alleyway, we also got rid of the items that Alex handed us by throwing them in a dumpster. Well, everything except for my slingshot. I might need that later. But still, no need need to have that stuff traced back to us. Luckily, our hangout wasn't that far from White's house. It was only ten to eleven blocks from the haunted house that we needed to walk and the plus side is that White doesn't know that we hang out in that house. We walked very calmly back to the house, pretending that we had nothing to do with vandalizing White's house. Finally after ten to twenty minutes of walking, we made it back to the hangout. We all entered and saw Alex laying on the beat-up cough in the living room. "Is the job done?" he asks us. "It's done. Now we need to talk", I told him. "Now what do you lovely little kiddies want to talk to me about?" he questioned. "We been talking about the jobs you put us through and we decided that we ain't going to do them anymore", I told him. "You serious, Mason? You want to quit my excellent employment?" he asks me in a very dark and quiet voice. "We all agreed to it. We don't want to get expelled from your jobs. We did two jobs for you, both of which could have us expelled and arrested. Those are the last things that we want to happen to us". "Have you thought about what will happen if you don't do what I say?" Alex asks. "There's five of us and one of you. Not to mention, if you do hurt Jill in one way or another then Carcer City Police will arrest you for it without question....if they don't shoot you I mean", I told him. He thought long and hard about it, but then finally had something to say about it. "Alright, you made your point. But you guys will pay for this. I probably had one more job for you pricks and you rather act as spinless chicken shits than do one more job", he said. "It was you who called the police, didn't you?" Jill asked him. "Maybe, maybe not. Even if it was, at least it made things more interesting, didn't it?" he said. "We could have been nearly shot, you crazy psycho", Cody remarked. Alex was about to move onto Cody when we all ganged up. "Don't even thing about it", I told him. I held the slingshot at his face and had a pepple loaded and ready. "You know these things can kill at close range", I stated. He hesitated for a second and then said, "You'll pay for this". "Maybe we, maybe we won't", Bradley remarked. "Oh, you will", Alex remarked back. He walked past us and out the house while also slamming the door behind him. "Way to go, we're dead now. We're dead where we stand", Cody stated. "It was that or we continue his dirty work", Markel said. "Let's not forget that he has dirt on us", Cody remarked. "Then we'll have to explain everything to White. I'm sure he'll let us off the hook if we explain everything. Or give us detention. That'll work too", Bradley suggested. "Except for C-Money. With his record from his violent past, he'll get the boot real quick and possibly go to juvie as well", Cody pointed out. "Knowing Alex, he won't snitch on us with him at stake as well. He'll just more than likely beat us up one at a time than tell on us. Everything will be fine", I told Cody. "Well, I hope you are right then", Cody stated. Unfortuntely for me, he was going to be right. Everything was not going to be alright as this will eventually lead me down to disaster in the near future. Category:Blog posts